Revolution
by Demon sin 1
Summary: What will night raid do. When a new monster Appear. Will he be the greatest ally they have or will he lead to their doom. I do not own any akame ga kiru.


Man quickly run down the hallway he shoved a maid it to the wall and screaming out of my way you piece of crap .The man recent the end of the hallway pull open an old woodendoor.(Inside the room) sits an old man with a gun to one of the maids head Now suck Said the old man. **YOU FUCKING PIG** the maid yells. Sir we have a problem. Is it that I'm all out of sex toy.

If so see if we can get some more exotic girl . Sir that not problem somebody hired assassin to kill you. Why would anyone want to do that now. I don't know everything you do you are entitled to sir. YOU MONSTER YOU PIG YOU DEMON screamed the maid! be quiet man said emotionless. The old man pointed the gun at the girls head and pulled the Trigger. I want to have some fun With the Body. Sir I think we should Contact Orge. No he died remember. We cannot go to the guard. So what are we going to do sir. Leting out a sigh the old man thought about it knowing he couldn't go to guard.

Then it came to him I know what I'm doing. What is that sir. I want you to go around up a group of adventure Offer Them thousand gold if they agreed to come to my Aid. My do you think that a bit to much. No not at all after everything said and done I will kill them now go. Right away sir.(Servant thought okay i have to get adventurers to help. I should go check the local bars. I somehow have to find out who hired them. The bar will not take me long to get there. )

(At the bar)

You could always find women selling them would be adventurers.

(Thought of the mystery man wonder who will my pray be no one here seem to be strong. Okay we have the fool in the jacket dark hair long hair he rather large. You have the little guy in armor monthly be strong enough to carry His self around blonde hair cannot tells what color eyes are. The girl in the same group rather attractive long dark hair straightened unlike the guys may her brother female version of the jacket many pockets can tell when she walked There are weapons inside. many then a new arrival entered the bar. Who is this a man stood in his early 30s light brown hair brown eyes and high maybe five something. I'm going to keep my on this guy. A noble maybe. Either way I have to find someone to eat.)

Excuse me I like to hire a few people. The whole bar looked at the man. Now I need you to know you will be need to take down a rank danger beast. Hahaha A man stood up a loud booming voice said if you want beast dead where the group. So I take it you guy are hunters The servant said. Yes we are and hunt any danger beast for price. If you help my boss he will reward you . How well are we talking about said a mystery voice .You think you can kill a danger beast little man.

Hey my name is Vincent. And I bet we are going to do a lot more Then kill a danger beast are we.I tell you all the details outside.

(At night raid base)

next targets is a noble who get off by rapeing and killing maid said nagesa. So what are we going to do ask Tatuml. We going to kill him right said Leone. Bulad Sheele Tatsml Mine and lablock and eliminate your targets said Najenda . What you said targets so that more than one ask Tatsmal . yes There are many as 10 people that will be needed to be killed in this job. Sound fun I wish i was going on the job said Leone.

(Outside the bar)

so I would like to hire you for my master. The short turned job. That will pay very well. All you have to do is protect him from assassin . So all we have to do is stop an assassin from killer your boss sounds easy to me what do you guys think said the big man. piece of cake said the women. I normally prefer hunting monsters said the smaller man in armor. And you Vincent

. Yeah I'll help. Said Vincent with no motion. Okay before we leave I need to know everyone's name. The big man says my name is TOM . And the only female of the group said Rose. And the smaller man of the group said you can call my twin blade it kind of a nickname I got but if you want to know my real name it John. And my name is Vincent. But i like to know what your name is. I am the head servant under my master . You wish to serve at my master's house You must surrender your name. You need to know a maid call her maid.

(Mansion)

the would be monster hunters was dumbfounded at the side of the Manor. Ha ha ha ha ha has Anyone ever seen a home this big ask Tom? Yes and so have everyone here. Or have you not seen the over size palace and that FAT PIG That run that country the prime minister .The man that controls a child to rule **pathetic** . Said Vincent. That is a danger way to speak child Said old man

The old man name what Jane bloodmore. He would never say that out loud but he respected The young youth outburst. He knew if he could get him to say more insult about the Prime Minister. He could easily say the boy is a traitor to the country.

Good evening said the old man as he greeted everyone. My name is Lord bloodmore and well to my lovely home. Now I don't know my servant have filled you in on the details. But you for have been hired as security . Now if you will would be so nice we could all have a nice meal and I'll tell you everything I know.

(At the dining hall)

Tom Rose and John what yet again dumbfounded by the meal that had been prepared. From the find it meat to Food that they had never seen and Probably will never get the chance to eat again.

As Lord bloodmore entered the room all could see his robe it was bright green and purple silk one may even say the robe would fit around a female better would any man . Around his neck with a necklace each gem as bigger than eyeball. The old man hair was silver his dark brown he you could walk with a good bound in his step. The old man had done many horrible thing in his life being one the prime minister's biggest supporters he had enemies have only risen in the number.

Now I hope you enjoy the meal that my chefs had prepared

if there anything you would like added please tell you now. From king crab .Before he could even finish describing what other food that they have the hand within the air. Yes boy do you have a request. Yes may I be excuse from dinner ask Vincent. But of course if you do not with to eat you can leave said puzzled blood more.

I'll have a maid so you to your room . Thank you.

The maid made was a sort blonde with green eyes. I'll show you to your room Mr. My name is Vincent I bid All you a good evening said Vincent. As Vincent and the maid left . Bloodmore decided to speak one more. So you know my name I don't know any of your would you be so kindly tell me what your names are. How about we start with you . As another one of bloodmore servant poured him a glass of wine. As he looked to the big man in the room. My name is Tom this is my sister Rose and that my best friend over there and the best swordsman anyone can ask for and his name is John. Said Tom with a smile.

As Vincent now stands in the room. He could now see the Queen side bed . As the maid turned and said if you need anything else just call. But before the maid could take for step she heard Vincent call her. The maid turn around and see what he won it . Yes do you need something ask the maid . Yes the seem to be something wrong with the bed can you check for said the maid as she went to check the bed for anything wrong. But time seemed to slow down for Vincent. As he will no longer have to wait for his next meal all he had to do is get her to walk past him. As the maid check the bad he couldn't find anything wrong.

As Vincent made his way to the maid his eyes become a cold red with no emotions left in them and his teeth became sharp(like shark teeth) . The maid unaware of Vincent intent was to kill her and devour her. The maid

The maid slowly turned to notice the man with red glowing eyes like a snake eyes she wanted to scream but couldn't find any air in her lungs. He slowly placed his hand over her mouth and placed his other hand on the back her head. With a loud snap the maid body fell limp

Pick in up the maid body over his shoulder go over to the window and climbing up to the roof . He carefully placed the maid body on the roof. His finger nails becomes sharpened and pointed at the tip . Now Vincent knife like nail cut maids outfit Cut straight down only leaving the deceased maid bra and panties on . The maid had decent body it was a shame she had a be a victim. But Vincent heart grow cold long ago. As Vincent reached down and grabbed the maid's arm slowly tore Small pieces of bone and blood splattered as Vincent raised the Severed Arm to his mouth. He took a bite of the arm tearing the meat off with his razor-sharp teeth when he stripped the bone of meat. He started devouring the bone.

As Vincent look back at the meal or should we say victim the girl lied there half naked and a severed arm bleed out as Vincent go for another piece of meat . as Vincent smell something in the air. It Druid he attention from his meal he knew This smell the smell somebody he met about six years ago . **Tatsuml** **So boy you wanted to be a general return** spoke Vincent in a voice that was sent severed down spine..

So what the plan

ask the newest member of night raid. Plan what are you talking about we are to go and all on the contract. Yeah they all guilty in this one said the blonde. Right sis before realizing what he said and who is standing to him. LEONE . What Are You Doing Here screen Mine. Shouldn't we be quiet ask Tatsuml . Well we're still good three hours out so wouldn't matter but I think Tatsuml right.

I just wanted to come on the job with you it sound fun .

Hahahaha sound fun Yes I think it

does said Vincent with an evil smile . As his eyes returned back to his normal color and teeth go back to normal. Well I have three hours Said Vincent


End file.
